


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sign Language, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns a bit of sign language, and invites a girl over for dinner. It's really that simple.</p><p>I just wanted a little happy ficlet because I'm Saileen trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

Sam set to work as soon as Dean was gone. He was going up to Wisconsin for a while, probably a least a week, the way he had evaded questions. The guy was a hopeless romantic, even if he didn't want Sam to know he had a date up there.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed. And then. Oh. OH SHIT.

He immediately hung up and pulled up text, typing out furiously.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think that through all at. I'm so sorry.' He sent. The response was immediate, and thankfully she wasn't mad. A crying laughing emoji.

'I was wondering if you were still in town.' Sam sent. His phone dinged and he smiled.

'I was going to leave tomorrow. I was spending a little time with Mildred first. Is anything wrong?' She asked.

'No, everything is fine. I was wondering if you'd like to see the men of letters bunker.' Sam texted.

'That sounds great! Text me the address, I'll be right there.' She wrote back. Sam grinned as he put in the right coordinates, followed by "delete that when you get here."

'Will do :)' she sent back. Sam smiled and pulled out his laptop. He had to research a sauce recipe and a few hand motions.

* * *

"Sam, hey. This is the bunker?" Eileen asked, smile on her face.

"Yeah, obviously not very big on the outside, but it's huge in here. Come on in." Sam said, ushering her in with a wave of his arm. She smiled and stepped in, taking a look around.

"This is... Incredible. You think my grandpa was ever here? Or my dad?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. We could check the records though. See if there are any notes written by them." Sam said.

"That would be great, if it's not too much trouble." Eileen said quickly.

"It's really no trouble. But I had something in mind first." Sam said shyly.

"What?" She asked. Sam chose to lead her down the stairs before turning to speak again.

"I had ulterior motives in bringing you here." Sam admitted.

"What were they?" She asked, her voice a tad bit scared.

"It's ok, I'm not going to chop you up or anything. It's just... deans not around." Sam said shyly.

"And that means?" Eileen prompted. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, and Eileen relaxed a little. She knew a nervous tick when she saw one.

"I uh... Sorry, I know I need to talk clearly, I just haven't done this in a while." Sam said awkwardly.

"It's ok, take your time." Eileen said kindly. He smiled and raised his hands.

Sam cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles like he was getting ready to do something much more strenuous then it was. Then, he actually began. He lifted his flat hand past the side of his head and pointed, then ran flat hands together and spun them for a grand total of "will you be". Eileen was silent as she watched with curious eyes.

Saying "my" was easy, his flat hand to his chest, but "valentine" had tripped him up. Sams fingers were long, but he did his best. He curled his middle fingers and used his whole hands to shape a crude heart over his chest, in an almost circular motion that he messed up. He waved his hands around and started to try again, but Eileen took his hands.

"That was awful." She said honestly, and he gave her his signature "oops" face, cringing and making her smile at his antics.

"I didn't say I didn't understand you." She said quietly, and Sam smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's a yes. I will absolutely be your valentine."

"Good, great. I, thanks. I really like you. I made food, it you want to-"

"Sam, you're trying way too hard. But... I appreciate every bit of this. Flattery will get you everywhere." Eileen said, smiling up at him. Sam blushed and smiled.

"Do you like spaghetti?" He asked quietly.

"I love spaghetti." Eileen said, reaching out for his hand.

"Lead the way valentine. History can wait one more hour."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted at least a thousand words but I'm trying to grind out like two more fics before Valentine's and I'm just done. I've got three days and a fever.
> 
> I'M DONE.


End file.
